Protect The Children
by Wicked R
Summary: Admiral James Norrington on yet another mission. Norribeth, eventual Sparrabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Protect The Children

Author: WickedRum

Disclaimer: Disney has them. I'm simply having fun a little. Nothing and nobody was actually harmed during the production of this fanfic.

Summary/Pairing: Admiral James Norrington on yet another mission. Norribeth, eventual Sparrabeth.

Set: after AWE.

Genre: romance/family.

Rating: probably PG, I haven't decided yet.

"I've never met the Pirate King before," Dailey told James Norrington as he unshackled him off the wall and pushed him in front of himself onto deck for the first time in several weeks. The bald pirate had been the one mostly responsible for bringing the admiral's food every day to the brig since they have captured him. They had orders from the king not to harm him and take him to the Empress as quickly as possible and since he was to be treated well, Daily didn't mind chatting his mind out to him. Normally the navvy officer'd not show too much interest in his tales, but he assumed his own fate'd concern him at least. "I don't know what the King'd want wif ye, but whatever it is, it'll be righteous. No other pirate has ever obeyed the code as much as this current ruler, no other's ever been so impartial and rewarded so many for their service to the crown. Yer famed fe not hanging a pirate and losing yer position as a result. I'd use that fact fe me advantage if I was ye, then maybe ye'll no be food fe the fish," Dailey gave his last advice to James as he motioned him to walk along the wooden plank that connected their ship with the Empress.

James collected himself together as much as he could, put a hand through his hair, hoping that'd make him look better and rubbed some dirt off his face. Too much effort he didn't put into it, it wasn't his fault he was kept in those conditions, besides, who knows what this pirate king's standards were anyway. Not bad though, meeting their king. He never knew they had one before, but since he found out he was more curios than anything else. Ever since that fateful day Dailey's just mentioned, James was used to being thrown about by destiny, up and down and up and down, not that he cared much. His and Elizabeth's lives were entwined and he'd only try to live for the sake of the next time they'd meet. He let himself being manhandled, pushed about down below into a large and ornate cabin and set to kneel. His head was pushed down for a bow.

"You may unbind him," said a familiar voice, "then leave us," she ordered, sitting by the table and not stopping her activity of polishing a silver blade, for knowing eyes so obviously made by a blacksmith named Turner.

James was just as dazed and confused than when he last met her and was told she was pirate captain. His gaze was drawn to those working hands on hers, one ring on each, a golden wedding ring on the left, one with a skull with a crown on the other. He only spoke when they were alone. "Elizabeth? I was to be brought in front of the pirate king?" He tried.

"That'd be me, James. I'm glad you made it," she cornered her desk and contemplated drawing him to herself, but last time he passed up on that. They had drifted too far apart, much more stood between them now than Will, and maybe Jack.

"What? King?"

"I was elected pirate king to fight the navvy." As if not enough stood in their way without having to say that.

"Why would a bunch of sea rovers elect a young girl of noble decent as a queen?"

"King." She shrugged, "Jack helped. Well, isn't it good for you I'm the king? If I wasn't they would've killed you by now. You will be free to go when you want to and the Empress will take you too, I have one favor to ask though.

James rolled his eyes, "for me to be a pirate and you'd consider us being together? Aren't you married already?"

Elizabeth continued very seriously, "I think I will have to start another war in the near future and I need your help."

"More treason?" James snorted. His alliances always lay with her, but he was continuously messing up the rest of his life for sake of those choices.

"I know I have no right to ask anything from you."

James sighed. He wanted to tell her how true that was, talk about all the empty years he had in life missing her, of the long weeks he'd spent between life and death after he's been stabbed on the Dutchman, but nothing came out. Truth was, he couldn't deny her anything. His face softened, "if I ever held that compass of Sparrow's in my palm again where do you think it'd point to?"

"If there was a way back to accepting your hand in marriage before it was too late, before my father had to die, before Will turned into that monster, before having made decisions I regret, I'd do so. But there isn't. I'm undeniably a pirate now, I'm their chosen king, I believe I can protect them, from each other the most. There's no way back for me. But I don't want the same life for my son. He's not even two yet, he'd forget life on the seas with me, he'd forget the sword fights, the blood, the sound of the canons, the smell of burning flesh and rum. I was hoping you could take Jonathan with you, raise him in England. That's what I've heard, that you were on your way back to the empire, having given up your title as admiral, away from everything? Nobody would know Jonathan's not yours, I don't want him to have to endanger his own life knowing his parents are pirates. I was hoping you'd take the only piece of me I can give you...it'd be best for him. I don't trust he'd even live to grow up out here with me..."

James gulped, "you're giving me your child?" She trusted him completely.

"I can't take care of him James, what kind of mother is that?"

"No worries Elizabeth. He'll be safe with me. I just need to know one thing. The father."

"The father knows nothing of his existence and I don't want him to."

"You're confident you can keep secrets from Sparrow?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes wide, "how did you know it was Jack?"

"You could start a new life too with a new name, as my wife for instance, back in England. But that's who binds you here in this position you claim to be stuck in. Jack. It's always been Sparrow, the man who ruined my life. Women always fall in love with their savior. I could feel it as I was somehow never really jealous of Turner and then I saw how alike you were when we were on the Pearl."

"It's not like that James. People depend on me here."

"You've said enough. Jonathan'll depend on me if that's what you want," he nodded formally, then added quietly, "it'd be redeption the right way for me this time."

tbc


	2. Fathers

Chapter 2: Fathers

Crewmembers moved away in haste when noticing the tall and proud pirate with piercing eyes walk up the plank onto the Pearl.

Captain Teague was not seen often by anyone and if he was on the go, it was of something significant that pulled him away from his codex, his guitar and his rum from aboard the wreck called "Father Of Turtles" right in the middle of Shipwreck City. Once again, he didn't bother much with what wasn't exactly his target and looked at noone as the pirates scurried out his way, nor responded to Joshamee Gibbs nodding at him.

It wasn't unusual for Jack to dock at the Cove when he had repairs to take care of, but never would he visit the place for his father's sake. Their residences only a few ships apart, Jack was still to set foot on the Father Of Turtles. Therefore, if the mountain didn't go to Mohamed, Mohamed had to go to the mountain. Strolling down below as if he owned the Black Pearl himself, Teague pushed the captain's cabin door open, then banged it shut from the inside. Not because he was angry or even perturbed, but because he liked dramatic entrances and shocking the hell out of others, including his son.

Jack, sitting by the charts on his desk, leaned back and slowly raised himself out his chair, motioning his father mutely to sit in his place, then grabbed the bottle of rum from his chest of drawers and set it down on the table in front of Teague.

The older Sparrow's eyes searched the room, "where ye keep yer guitar, boy?"

"Oh, aye, well, the sea turtles took it ye see."

"Hector got rid of it somewhere and ye never got round to getting another one." Teague cut through the nonsense right away and drew his conclusions.

Jack rolled his eyes. That was exactly why his preferred conversation with Teague was no conversation at all. His father could just simply come with some ultimate truths and all Jack's dreams and aspirations looked nonsense and were out the window all of a sudden. "What may I owe and thank fe the unforeseen paternal concern?"

"Was it worth it Jackie? You've been round the world I hear chasing immortality without success? These days not so keen on serving yer king ye so curiously elected, huh?"

"What needed to be done was done and finished wif."

"What was done was a mistake. My grandchild raised by a naval officer to follow in his footsteps! Unheard of!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that real immortality could only lay with your name and wit being taken further and into the future by your own children! She came here. Captain Swann. As all kings, pirate lords do. They all come back to Shipwreck Cove to soak up the place, the cradle of all pirates or in times of need and indecision. They think this secret hideout will whisper them what they have to do. She came here Jackie to give birth in peace, aye, my grandson was born where he was most entitled to, it only went all wrong a few months ago when James Norrington arrived wif him to England, so I'm told."

Jack stared at him, comically dumbfounded. His jaw was only dropping slowly. Teague had no other living descendants other than him to his knowledge. His heart as if squirmed in his chest and a tension headache was forming too. "Huh?!? Why do ye think Lizzie's child is mine?"

"She told me," came the simple answer.

"How the hell could that happen?" He mumbled quietly and stupidly.

"I was hoping in a more decent way than how ye treat yer whores."

Jack hardly heard the answer. By now he was briskly walking up and down in the small room, "Norrington ye say?"

"Aye."

"Not fe long, father, not fe long."

tbc


	3. Hint

Chapter 3: Hint

Not having had any warning about what was to happen, a sleepy and ready for bed Elizabeth was near thrown off her feet as her ship shook from a sudden attack and her captain bumped into her own wall. She panted, then balanced herself and grabbed for her coat to dangle back up onto deck, but ran into her first mate by the door. "Navvy?" She tried to guess. Not many pirate ships would dare to go against the Empress and her fleet, although the naval forces were well due to retaliate for her sinking a couple of more ships of theirs when capturing the admiral.

"No. The only vessel on the horizon is the Black Pearl. She fired at us," Tai Huang said incredulously. Captain Sparrow was well known for his antics, but this was simply suicidal. By now all five ships that followed their flagship the Empress were on course to encircle the lone galleon from all angles. "Orders, captain!" He inquired cautiously. He was used to her not always telling them what he thought she should, but was nevertheless ready to signal all their ships if permission was given to fire.

Elizabeth lowered her spyglass, she'd just seen Jack raise his bottle of rum towards her as if to toast. "Hoist the white flag, maybe that'll stop that little temper tantrum he's on. We'll have to see what he wants. Damages?"

"Nothing that'd hinder us in any way."

"I didn't expect anything else," Elizabeth watched Jack climbing into a rowboat. That urgency. What'd happened? It filled her with anxiety and anticipation. Her mind was racing, but she couldn't separate her thoughts from each other herself, emotions muddled them up, making her lightheaded and eager to run and meet him half way. But she shouldn't do that in front of her crew, she shouldn't do that in front of Jack foremost. She should never give him that much advantage over herself, Jack's use any cards life deals him. She suddenly became concerned that the Chinese standing beside her will hear how loud her heart was beating. She had to retire to her cabin to calm her breath, but was unable to collect herself. All she could do with her time was frantically change into a dress since Jack didn't like her wearing men's clothes all that much. Whatever Jack wanted she'd not pass up on the chance of repeating their wonderful night of wild lovemaking that resulted in Jonathan. Acting on impulse, sailing aimlessly, there were no strings attached, there were not supposed to be consequences, nobody was meant to find out and that was exactly why she could let him love her for one night, that was why she could let go of any inhibitions. It was passions go wild between to people who valued freedom the most in all their actions and then she rowed back to the Empress before daybreak. Footsteps brought her out of her reverie and she let out a long breath while the door opened and then there he was. Ta-da. As if church bells and canons would've went off at the same time inside her and he hasn't even said a thing.

"I believe the Pearl is still the fastest vessel on the surface of the waters? Why do you have to stop us with wasting your canon balls?"

"I thought it was an appropriate way to say hello to ye to dearie."

"And what did I earn it with?"

"Lying, deception, concealment, smuggling, kidnapping, depredation, general lawlessness?"

"Piracy you mean? What can I say? I had a great master." He played their cat and mouse game. It was still there, she concluded, in both their behaviors, the undeniable, propulsing interest. It didn't even need rekindled.

"Every father has the right to know that he's in fact a father, unless there's good reason that the knowledge of that fe somebody'll provide sufficient ground to believe the mother or child will be harmed unnecessarily. Although I don't know who that somebody'd be ye were thinking of?"

Elizabeth turned towards the porthole, seemingly staring out at the moon. She knew it was a mistake telling Teague about Jonathan, but she didn't know back then what she'd plan for him later. If she wanted to be honest with herself perhaps she wanted Jack to know about him back then, but a couple of years have passed since and she's never heard of him. She pursed her lips apologetically and looked back at him. He had a good natured expression on, waiting for her to speak. "It's not you I wanted to hide him from. More like the world, enemies, pirates and the navvy alike. And...and Will. If what they say it's true of what he'd become we don't know how he'd react."

"I normally protect myself very well from the likes of Davvy Jones," Jack stated, "and those I love."

tbc


	4. Dubitable

Chapter 4: Dubitable

"Jack, I thought you'd never want such burden, you'd never want being responsible for anyone but you."

"I died fe ye, luv, doesn't that give ye any clues?"

"It wasn't your choice."

"It replays in me head a lot. Still, I wouldn't want it any different any day."

"But...but I thought you'd never want children."

"I've never planned on one luv, not the first time and especially not after the last one," he closed in on her so she could see what he was showing her in the candlelight. He tucked into an inside pocket to reveal a little white baby hat. "Curious to want to keep it, as if I'd ever forget him." To Elizabeth's confused expression he added, "Javier. My son. His mother traded her belly when she was captured, not even the navvy'd execute a heavily pregnant woman. But I still didn't get there in time for the birth. Alaia was hanged, Gibbs could only smuggle the baby out. And what for? He died in fever on board not even a year old."

Elizabeth was frozen with dread. She shook her head, having no idea what to say. "Jack, I didn't know, I'm so sorry Jack."

He was rubbing the hat idly and her reeling mind realized what it all meant for her. She was all wrong, he'd be a responsible father, he wants a family. Hope started to flicker in her that he'd cherish their son after all, that they could be together. She would never be afraid to live if he was there to navigate.

However, Jack continued with a determined glimmer in his eyes, "Alaia never had the chance to hold him, but I was going to take care of him no matter what. All I need to know, where the ex commodore be and ye can forget about us."

"You misunderstand me. I only sent Jonathan away to see him safe. I'm the king of pirates if you haven't noticed! How am I supposed to keep a toddler safe aboard? How are you going to keep him safe? From Barbossa? The new chairman of East India? The Spanish? The sea serpent?"

"Not all on me onesies, I can't, I admit that," he said with a flicker of roguishness in his eyes, "a child'd benefit from two parents fe that."

"What is it you're saying Jack?" She met his gaze with the shadow of the same flicker, more like hope he was really thinking the same. 

"I'm saying yer fleet'd profit from a fast ship that could sail away with the loot while yer keeping her majesty's ward ships busy." 

"Captain Jack Sparrow working for someone?" She considered. 

"Fe Jonathan Sparrow and his own felicitousness?" 

They stood the step away from each other for a moment as before, suspended between doubt and hopefulness, need and action. Then he reached out to lift her and slowly walked over to stretch her out on her bed. Their last night together was like trying to harness a storm, this one will be like the tides lingering at the sunny, sandy beach, he decided as he lay beside her. 

She knew she didn't have to say anything. Captain Jack Sparrow'd always eventually get what he wanted.

The End.


End file.
